MISTAKE ?
by Byronessa
Summary: A heart to heart between a father and his son. Rated T only for language. R&R Plz!


**Disclamer: **I own nothing at all.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**MISTAKE ?**

- Again, Daddy! Tell again, Anna said to her father.

- Yeah, please, Daddy, pwetty pleeease, Elle echoed.

Again?...But Daddy has run out of words. You know the "Storytelling fairy" has to

come visit Daddy tonight when I'm sleeping, then I can get some new words to tell for

you guys tomorrow night. So right now it's time for "Daddy's Minies" to go to sleep.

He helped Anna lay down in her bed, put the cover over her body, rested his hand on

her belly, bent over, rubbed his nose on her tiny one and said:

- Love me?...of course you do.

Then he repeated his actions all over again with Elle.

On his way out of the room he dimmed the light and left the door open a little bit, just

enough to scare the monsters under the bed away.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

His next stop was with Izzi. She was curled up in the far end corner of her crib,

snoozing and sucking loudly on her pacifier. Zac just looked at her for a moment and

smiled. He repositioned her to the middle of the bed and covered her with the

blanket. He bent down, put his hand on her stomach, rubbed his nose on hers and

whispered:

- Love me?...of course you do.

He left the room with a happy grin on his face. "Daddy's Minies" he called them. Like

three pearls on a string. Anna with her mothers feathers but his eyes and a temper

that everyone said was so like his own. Elle on the other hand was shy and timid with

his colors but her mothers eyes. Izzi was the spitting image of her mother right

through. Three girls in four years and he already knew he was whipped.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

His last stop was with Jon. He tapped the door before entering and said:

- Hey, do you need any he…..

No one was in the room, but the door to the balcony was open and Zac could hear

someone crying out there. He stepped closer and saw his son standing by the rail.

-Jon, what's wrong? Why are you crying?

Jon turned around, surprised by his father's presence. He looked at him, with tears

running down his face and just as Zac took a step towards him, he did the same. Jon

looked into his fathers' eyes and just leaned in to his embrace. Zac wrapped his arms

around Jons back at the same time Jon wrapped his around Zacs waist and buried

his face in to the comfort of his shoulder.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

They stood like that for quite a while and Zac didn't know how to get Jon to tell him

what was wrong. Eventually Jon's sobbing subsided to more evenly breathing with

just small hick-ups now and then. He was calming down.

- Can you tell me what happened? You know I want to help you, don't you?

Jon didn't respond. He just squeezed his arms tighter round his fathers waist and let

out a huge sigh. After a while he started talking:

- We had History class the other day….talking about old kings and queens and

presidents and stuff, you know…. when they were born and when they died…. some

of these guys had a rough life….and they where young when they died too….

anyway, we talked about generations and how many years a generation is….it

depends you know….

Zac smiled to himself wondering where this story was going.

- We discussed how many generations that can be alive at the same time….and then

we told each other how old our parents are….Stephens dad is 57 and Jennies dad

42….Duckies mom is 39 and Weevers is 40….I told the others that you are 33….

He let out a sigh and then he said:

- Benny laughed and said, so everyone could hear;

- You're a mistake then….

Zac held his breath when Jon looked up at his face and asked:

- Am I mistake?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

This was some heavy load to carry around for a teenager and Zac knew he had to be

very careful when he answered that question.

- Have I told you the story of when I met your mother? I'm sure I've must have done

that sometime.

- Dad, I'm serious…..

- Yeah, I know you are and so am I. Have I?

- Duh!! Like hundreds of times.

Zac giggled of his remark. He knew he had told him that story many times when he

was younger.

- I'm going to tell you another one and you must promise not to tell Mum that you

know this one.

- OK, I promise, Jon answered.

- This happened just days before my 19th birthday. We were on our way back from a

photo shoot for one of the teen magazines. Suddenly Mom just shouted at me to stop

the car and when I asked her why, she just gave me that look,…. you know, that "evil

mommy look"….

- Oh….I know. You were in trouble then, Jon snickered.

- That was just the half of it. Anyway, I stopped and she was out of the car in no

time, throwing up just then and there in the ditch. I got scared of course, wondering

what was wrong with her. When she was done she just sat down at the side of the

highway and started to cry. When I came to her side, she leaned in to my shoulder

and said over and over again:

- I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

I asked her what she was sorry about and then she told me that she was pregnant,

with you…. I can honestly say that I have never ever been so afraid, shocked and

happy at the same time in my entire life, like I was in that moment. I was afraid

because I didn't know how to be a father, how to take care of you. I was shocked

because I thought we were practising safe sex and I was so happy because I just

knew I would love you with all my heart, like I do your mother. I realised right there in

that ditch that I had been fortunate enough to have met the love of my life and you

were our miracle. Because you are….a miracle to me…. So yes, you were an

accident but don't you ever see yourself as a mistake.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

They stood there on the balcony holding each other in a tight grip thinking of what

Zac just have said. Jon lifted his head up so he could look in to his fathers' eyes and

then he said:

- Know what?... You're cool….

Zac couldn't resist the temptation of rubbing his nose on Jons when he said:

- Love me?... of course you do.

Jon just smiled at him and answered:

-….and dorky. It's been a long time since you asked me that question, but you know

the answer…. I always will and I know you love me too.

- That's nice to know. You wouldn't want me to do this when your friends's around,

would you?

- No, but right here and right now it feels okay, no I reframe that, it feels great.

- Yeah, it does….Jon, about that safe sex thing I told you about. Will you promise me

something?

- What, Dad?

- I hope you're not sexually active yet. You aren't, are you?

- DAD!...NO!!!, Jon shouted and let go of him. Why are you asking me that?

- I'm asking because I know where the mind of a fourteen year old boy is. It's

probably more often in your crotch then in your head, so what I'm saying is, when it's

time, come talk to me or Mum, if you prefer, so that we can help you to be safe. Like I

said before, I don't regret a minute of my life with you; I just don't necessary want to

be a granddad at 38.

- I'll talk to you guys before anything happens, Jon answered. Can we please talk

about something less embarrassing now?

- Oh, this was nothing to what I had to go through with granddad David, and don't

even try to ask me about that, Zac said.

-Deal…. Hey, Dad, do you want to play some videogame? I'll even let you win a

round or two?

- Can I take a rein check on that? I promised Mum I'll help her downstairs with the

dishes, when I was done putting "the Minies" to bed. She's probably wondering were

I'm gone.

-Yeah, you better watch out for an "evil eyed mum". That's pure danger, you know,

Jon warned his father.

- Oh, I don't know about that. Correctly managed it could lead to some scoring

tonight and I don't mean in videogames.

-Dad, that was way more information than I needed. Remember I'm only fourteen.

Zac laughed all the way down to the kitchen.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

When he entered the kitchen Vanessa had her back to the door, so she didn't notice

Zac coming in. She was wiping the counter clean with a cloth while she was

humming the chorus of one of the new songs she was currently recording. She was

trying to get the harmonies right for tomorrow mornings session. Suddenly she felt a

pair of hands on her hips and a voice who whispered in to her ear;

- Miss me?...of course you did.

She turned around and smiled at him, before wiping the tip of his nose with the cloth.

- That was yucky enough, he said.

- Oh come on, after four children you wiped it all, haven't you? Besides it's clean. I

just started using it. To answer your question;

- Yes. You took your time tonight.

- Sorry about that, but I had a very sad and nice talk with our son. I tell you that kid is

something else. How could we score that high on one of our first attempts?

Vanessa laughed at his choice of words, but she knew exactly what he meant.

- Why was he sad? Vanessa wondered.

- Some kid at school had asked him if he was a mistake because of our age. He was

quite upset with it. I found him crying on the balcony.

- I better go talk to him, to see if he's alright.

- No, you don't, Zac said, kissing her lightly on the lips. I took care of it, you know,

man to man. When I left he was happy enough to play some videogame. He even

invited me to play with him. He said he was going to let me win a few rounds.

- And you turned that down? Vanessa asked in a stunned voice.

Usually Zac never turned down a round of videogame.

- I told Jon that I preferred scoring with his mum instead of him.

- You didn't!?!

- Yes.

He looked at his beautiful wife, took the cloth out of her hand, scooped her over his

shoulder and ran upstairs.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


End file.
